A Five Year Old Kaito?
by Yami Chaos And Kaito
Summary: After losing a duel Kaito is met with an unexpected fate. He is turned into a 5 year old by a masked duelist. Will Yuma and the gang change Kaito back to his usual self or will he stay a little kid... FOREVER?
1. Kaito a little kid?

**Chaos: hello! It is me Chaos! I know you all love me so much!**

**Kaito: just as much as photonpulse on tumblr…**

**Chaos: *snickers* yah but he's funny to annoy! Take it away Kaito!**

**Kaito: Yami Chaos And Kaito do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

Yuma was arguing with Kotori about whether his hair was spiked like a porcupine or not "It's not like a porcupine!" Yuma whined.

Kotori rolled her eyes "It's completely sticking straight up! How is that not porcupine hair?!"

Astral was floating behind Yuma "She is right… you do look like a spiky haired animal"

"YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Yuma yelled "At least I don't have green hair or float like a flashlight!" He grumbled at his two friends.

All of the sudden a giant explosion showed up on their D-Gazers that they just happened to be wearing at the moment because Yuma had just finished dueling one of the school kids.

"Yuma, I believe that there is an intense duel going on" Astral commented in a slightly curious tone "We should go investigate"

Kotori nodded her head "He's right you know!"

Yuma grinned and ran off with Kotori and Astral following him close behind "I'm Kattobingo!" he yelled as he ran toward where the duel was taking place.

-At Duel-

Kaito was panting for breath. How had this happened? His opponent was about to make a finishing move and he had no counter measures!

"Kaito! There has to be something we can do!" Chaos yelled panicked at their dire situation.

Kaito shook his head at her. He had become very good at acknowledging her without letting other people know he could see a 5,000 year old ancient Egyptian tomb robber. Unlike Yuma he didn't want to be labeled as schizophrenic.

"Any last words?" The masked man Kaito was dueling laughed maniacally.

All of the sudden to everybody's surprise Yuma ran up from nowhere "Woah!" Yuma gaped at the statistics. It showed that Kaito's opponent had 4,000 life points and Kaito only had a mere 50 "What happened?!"

"He's losing a duel! What do you think dumbass!" Chaos screeched at them.

"It is very nice to see you too Chaos" Astral stated as sarcastically as a being from outer space can be.

The masked man chuckled "Sense my master does not want me to steal your soul or your numbers yet boy, I think I have the perfect alternative!" He then commanded his beast to attack "Red Eyes Zombie Dragon! ATTACK!" He yelled as his great beast destroyed the rest of Kaito's life points.

Kaito screamed in pain as the shock waved sent him flying through the air and crashing into a wall. "Kaito!" Yuma yelled as he was about to run to Kaito, but the masked man began to chant a shadow spell.

"Ancient spirits hear my call

Of darkness and despair!

Turn this young man to when he was pure

And eventually crush his life" The man chanted while shadow energy enveloped Kaito.

When she remembered what that spell was for Chaos' eyes widened in realization "NO!" she yelled.

When the shadows finally cleared, instead of Kaito there was a spiky haired little kid sleeping on the ground.

"Turn him back!" Chaos started to run at the masked man "NOW!"

"Temper, temper" The masked man tutted "We wouldn't want any more shadow spells to take control of your precious host now would we?"

"kisama!" Chaos spat in disgust at the mysterious person as he ran away.

"I still don't get what happened!" Yuma yelled, still apparently as clueless as ever.

Astral cocked his head at the small sleeping boy who was curled up into a ball "That small boy over there bears a remarkable resemblance to Kaito" He stated after noticing how the hunter's spiky hair was still intact.

Yuma chocked in shock "YOU MEAN-"

"That's Kaito" Chaos finished Yuma's sentence and continued on with an explanation "I myself have used that spell before once. It was terrible! The poor person couldn't remember anything from before the age when they lost their innocence"

Kotori was just sitting there looking confused "So you mean…" she trailed off and looked at Kaito sadly.

"Something happened to make Kaito grow up" Chaos yet again finished another sentence. "I really don't know much about his past… If he doesn't ask me about my past I won't ask about his. It's an agreement we have"

Yuma was still in shock and his mouth was opening and closing like a landed fish.

They all the sudden heard a childlike giggle and saw a small finger pointing at Yuma "You look like a fish!" The child Kaito sat crisscross applesauce and was staring at everybody with eyes as big as saucers.

Yuma's eyes widened and rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Kaito cocked his head at the unconscious Yuma "Mr. Flashlight… why did he pass out?" He directed his question towards Astral.

"Mr. Flashlight" Chaos snickered to herself at the name Kaito had given Astral.

Astral himself couldn't find words to speak. He was confused by the Numbers hunter before him. He had never thought that Kaito had once acted like a normal child… That was probably the reason Yuma had fainted in the first place.

"Uh… Kaito… what are you gonna do with that stick?" Chaos asked Kaito who had since run off and gotten a stick from who knows where.

"I'm gonna poke the porcupine with it to make sure he's alive!" Kaito stated proudly and began to poke Yuma with his stick.

Chaos puffed her cheeks with air attempting to not laugh at Kaito's childish antics.

After a few pokes Yuma woke up with a start. "Yay! The porcupine's alive!" Kaito cheered.

That was it… Chaos couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. She burst out into laughter and even Astral raised his eyebrows in amusement.

After Yuma convinced Kaito that the "porcupine" was alive he walked over to his friends to talk about what they should do with him "Don't you know what to do?" he asked Chaos curiously "aren't you five thousand and something years old?... how old are you anyways?"

Chaos shrugged "I'm so old that I lost count a while ago"

Kaito who had somehow heard their conversation bluntly stated "If you can't remember how old you are look on the back of your panties… mine say 5-6"

Chaos slowly turned around to look at Kaito who was currently poking a caterpillar with his trusty stick. She burst into laughter at his comment "Well this'll be more fun than we thought" she spoke to her friends.

"It does not help that you have the mentality of a five year old" Astral stated.

"Being me makes me awesome" She grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

**Kaito: O.o what did you do to me?**

**Chaos: kinda turned you into a little kid…**

**Kaito: this is ridiculous!**

**Chaos: but funny XD plz comment! I wanna hear how I did on this!**


	2. Kaito's ability

**Chaos: All right! I know how much you all are looking forward to Haruto seeing Kaito as a five year old… personally I am too!**

**Kaito: I'm not!**

**Chaos: but first… Droite gets to freak out!**

Chaos started thinking about something and then suddenly screamed "KUSO!"

"What?" Yuma asked Chaos curiously.

Chaos put her head in her hands "I have to tell Droite" she groaned into her hands.

Astral cocked his head "And this is bad why?" He could never quite figure out Chaos. She seemed to change so dramatically every time they saw her.

"She doesn't really like me…" Chaos trailed off. She answered the curious expressions on the other people's faces "She was looking at Kaito's butt and I commented on it loudly…"

"How many people can see you?" Kotori asked exasperated. At first she thought that they were the only ones that could see the female tomb robber, but now people kept popping up that could see her.

Chaos shrugged "that's all the people that I know… now all I need to do is figure out how to call people from my tattoo… this should be great fun" she rolled her eyes and started to fool around with her D-Gazer tattoo. That was a red dragon that looked like it was curling around her right eye.

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital called as he rolled toward Chaos "Where's Kaito-sama?" He asked.

Chaos laughed sheepishly "Uh… there was this masked guy that we dueled and then Kaito kinda lost…"

"KAITO-SAMA LOST?!" Orbital stuttered in a yell.

"Uh… yah he did, and then he got turned into a 5 year old" Chaos nodded her head toward Kaito who was still poking a caterpillar with his stick. "Could you tell me how to call people on my tattoo… I need to call Droite"

Orbital quickly gave Chaos directions on how to call people on the d-gazer tattoo and then wheeled over to Kaito.

"Hi Mr. Robot" Kaito chattered as he continued to poke the caterpillar.

Orbital's cocked his robotic head to the right side "D-do you know who I am Kaito-sama?"

Kaito stopped poking his caterpillar and looked at Orbital curiously "You kinda talk like the robot my daddy made"

"You've been around that long?" Chaos asked in disbelief.

"H-hai Chaos-sama I h-have" Orbital stuttered over his words.

"ok then… I'm gonna ask you a few questions after I call Droite if I survive" Chaos spoke calmly and called Droite.

-The Call-

Droite picked up on the first ring and glared at her "Chaos… how did you get this number?" she hissed.

"It was on Kaito's speed dial" She spoke nonchalantely.

Droite's eyebrows raised in surprise "Really? It was?"

Chaos winced "Don't tell him I told you…" she then changed the camera angle towards Kaito who had fallen asleep and sucking his thumb "that's why I called you"

"He-he's a…" her eyes were giant.

"A little kid… he lost a duel to a masked man and the dude turned him into a little kid" Chaos explained.

Droite shook the cobwebs out of her head "I'm on my way" she poke and then hung up.

-End Call-

"That amazingly went better than I ever thought it would" Chaos commented to herself "Orbital!" she called the robot over.

"Ok… the spell sends the person back to the last time that they had innocence… what happened to Kaito at this age?" Chaos asked him.

"w-well his mother died in childbirth to Haruto-sama" The robot spoke.

Yuma looked at the sleeping Kaito in shock. So that's part of the reason he was so distant every time Yuma tried to be friends with the numbers hunter.

Chaos looked at Kaito with understanding in her eyes. She knew what it was like to lose your family. "Well now we know why he went to this age" she whispered quietly.

All of the sudden Droite walked up "You better have a good explination for this"

"MEEP!" Chaos squeaked and hid behind Astral who was slightly curious why Chaos was scared of Droite

Droite's attention turned to Yuma "Why is Tskumo (sp) here?"

"We saw a duel going on so we came here and then this masked guy turned him into a little kid" Yuma explained still staring at the sleeping Kaito with wide eyes.

Droite cocked her head at Kaito who yawned and stretched "Why do you have purple hair?" He asked her.

She blinked in suprise not expecting that question "I...I guess I was born with it"

"Oh... why does everybody keep staring at me weird?" he whined "They act like they've never seen a kid before!"

Astral's lips twitched "Well it appears his personality is still in tact"

Kaito crossed his arms and stuck his lip out in a pout "Shut up Mr. Flashlight"

Droite started to giggle. Yuma looked at Chaos confused "I've been meaning to ask this... why can he see Astral now and not when he's a teenager?"

Chaos looked at her shoes and began to whistle. Kotori raised her eyebrows and Chaos sighed "He could see Astral when he was a teenager too"

Yuma looked at her weird "Why didn't he say anything?"

"Same reason he didn't say anything about me" Chaos shrugged.

Kaito's numbers that were in his extra deck began to fluctuate and a shadowy form of Galaxy Eyes appeared "Hi Galaxy eyes!" He giggled and waved cutely.

"Hello little one" The dragon greeted Kaito.

Chaos winced "He can also make release duel monsters from their cards"

Astral looked at Kaito in astonishment ,who was happily chatting with his dragon, "For Kaito to have such a power..."

**Chaos: *sniffles* I'm making myself cry**

**Kaito: *glares* bipolar crazy woman**

**Chaos: Oh don't you dare give me that look Mister! And Remember to keep reveiwing please!**


	3. Kaito can see the Astral World?

**Kaito: GREEEEAAAAAT! Just what I freaking need.**

**Chaos: I've been waiting for 8 hours! Why aren't these damn strawberries ripe yet?!**

**Kaito: she got hooked onto facebook… thanks KITTRIDER… I hate you.**

**Chaos: must… type… things!**

**Kaito: *sigh* Yami Chaos And Kaito don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal nor Star Wars**

Yuma's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at the towering form of the regal dragon "That looks too real to be a hologram and I just took off my D-Gazer!" He stuttered.

Droite just kept giggling because Kaito was running around the dragon in circles. While chattering to the beast who quite honestly seemed confused "Little one… why are you a child?"

"Because I haven't grown up yet" Kaito plopped down on the ground in front of Galaxy eyes "I can't be a grown up if I'm a little kid!"

Astral cocked his head and came to the conclusion "It must be a real dragon… or else Kaito would need a D-Gazer tattoo to see it" Yuma's mouth dropped down to his feet after Astral's explination.

"Hey Droite… what should we do with him?" Chaos called to the purple haired girl who was nearly splitting her sides with stifled giggles "stop thinking he's cute and get over here" Chaos rolled her eyes.

Droite walked over still trying not to giggle "I'm a little confused. I thought you could summon monsters too…" she trailed off and chuckled.

"Yah but I have SHADOW powers! It's different than making a dragon out of LIGHT! I've tried it before and I accidentally blew up a house" Chaos chuckled sheepishly.

"SO THAT WAS YOU!" Droite exclaimed and pointed accusingly at the tomb robber.

Chaos suddenly grew serious and waved her hand Jedi like "These are not the droids you're looking for"

Droite rolled her eyes and Kaito walked up to them "Whatcha talkin about?" He asked curiously and he looked up at Yuma who was basically gaping at everything "Porcupine… why are you looking like a fish again?"

Yuma snapped his mouth shut "I'm not!" He argued

Kaito smirked "Are too!" He laughed and stuck his tongue out at Yuma. The two continued to banter whilst Droite, Kotori, and Chaos were trying to figure out what to do with the now youngest Tenjo.

Kaito suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He crouched on the ground holding his head in pain. Images flashed into his mind of a white galaxy and something attacking it. He heard screams of pain and sadness. He squeezed his eyes though it did little to stop the images from popping into his head.

When Kaito collapsed clutching his head in pain he rushed over to him "Hey… Kaito are you ok?" This got the attention of the others and they all crowded around Kaito to make sure he was alright.

After a few minutes of Kaito's vision it slowly dissipated away. When he blinked open his eyes everybody was shocked to see tears streaming down his face as he cried silently to himself.

"What's wrong Kaito?" Yuma asked alarmed at the fact that Kaito was actually CRYING!

Kaito thought about what he saw and tried to explain it "There was this big lighty place and explosion and screams"

Droite held her head in her hands and groaned "KUSO! Haruto was scheduled to do that thing five minutes ago!"

"WHAT?!" Chaos screeched and spun around to face Droite "You mean that he can see…"

Yuma yelled frustrated "Will anyone tell me what's going on?!"

Orbital rolled up and started yelling "SHUT UP YOU TONMA!"

Astral looked at Droite and Chaos who were yelling at each other with information but all he could gather was that Haruto was supposed to do something when Kaito started having pain in his head "They appear to be speaking in riddles" he commented to Yuma.

Kaito had stopped crying and was looking at Orbital yell at Yuma with interest. All of the sudden Gauche walked up looking for Droite.

Chaos called nonchalantly over her shoulder "Hey Gauche!"

Gauche grinned "Hey… WAIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He yelled in confusion.

"Stop yelling!" Kaito yelled at him "I have a headache here!" He pouted.

Gauche pointed at Kaito "tha…tha…tha" he couldn't quite make out the words and after a few seconds he passed out.

"Why does everybody do that when they see me?" Kaito asked Yuma innocently "Does my hair look weird?"

**Chaos: remember to review my facebook**

**Kaito: they will never find KITTRIDER's body**

**Chaos: I mean story… hehe**


	4. Kaito got kidnapped?

**Chaos: -_- Assassin's Creed is STUPID! I'd much rather be playing The Legend Of Zelda!**

**Kaito: It's around the boy… why did they put the title as the name of the princess?**

**Chaos: because the person that made it is STUPID!**

**Kaito: give you three guesses what her word of the day is…**

**Chaos: You STUPID!**

**Kaito: *sigh* Fine… if I can't kill you I'll bury you underground and then put 200 tons of concrete over you**

**Chaos: O.o uh… Yami Chaos And Kaito don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

Droite sighed "So much for the whole world not knowing about Kaito" She rolled her eyes while thinking about Guache's nonstop talking.

"What?! Am I a secret or something?" Kaito demanded.

Yuma shook his head and spoke impatiently "stop asking questions already!"

Tears welled up in Kaito's eyes and he started to sniffle. Droite facepalmed herself, and Chaos sighed in defeat "You made the baby cry Baka!" Chaos growled.

"I didn't mean to!" Yuma tried to defend himself "Sorry Kaito!" He apologized to the little kid.

Kaito sniffed "That's ok"

Guache groaned and sat up "Wow I had this really weird dream that Kaito…" He saw Kaito cocking his head and peering at him "Tha… tha… tha" He managed out again before passing out.

"Well they always say third time's a charm… maybe he'll stay awake next time he regains consciousness" Chaos suggested.

Droite shrugged "perhaps"

"So should we take him to my place?" Chaos suggested.

"YOU HAVE A HOUSE?!" Yuma asked in surprise.

Chaos shrugged "I won it from Kaiba… basically it's a little summer house. We bet that if I beat him he would give me a little house and then pay for all expenses as long as his company didn't go bankrupt"

Yuma was in shock. She beat Kaiba in a duel? Weird… she didn't seem like she would be the one to duel that much.

"Yah, I think that would be the best place to bring him" Droite nodded her head "It would be a nightmare trying to explain anything to Dr. Faker or Mr. Heartland"

Yuma gave Droite a weird look "What does Mr. Heartland know about Kaito"

All of the sudden the masked man reappeared and grabbed Kaito in a strangle hold.

Chaos turned around and spoke "Well that was unexpected. Now put him down!" Chaos hissed.

Kaito started to thrash "put me down! You meanie head!"

The masked man laughed evilly "The Kaito you knew is gone! Now he is a small child with his tapped powers fully at our dispersal!" He chuckled then ran off still clutching the struggling Kaito.

"Does anybody notice that when the bad guy appears he always gives away his whole evil plan?" Chaos asked rhetorically.

"I believe we should follow them" Astral commented.

Chaos rolled her eyes "He's still wearing the Millenium Dragon so I'm about to fade out and appear wherever he is so you'll all have to rescue US now" She finished explaining just as her shadow body dissipated and turned into dust.

"Am I the only one that thinks that was just a LITTLE bit creepy?" Yuma asked everybody.

"That WAS really weird" Kotori amended to Yuma's statement.

Droite nodded her head "You two kids get lost. I'll go look for Kaito" She stated and began to walk off.

"We'll look for him too! We'll let you know if we find him!... uh… what about Guache?" Yuma asked.

"I don't really care. He'll wake up and think he got wasted and had a weird dream. Happens all the time anyways" Droite shrugged it off.

-Where Ever The Hell Kaito Is-

"W-where am I?" Kaito stuttered as he looked around the cold damp room in wich he was chained to the walls.

"Wow… that looks uncomfortable" Chaos sympathized "I'd help you get out but my shadow powers have to regenerate before I can make a shadow body again"

Kaito cocked his head "Maybe I can summon my big dragon?" He suggested.

"I don't think so!" Someone walked out. He was wearing something that looked like a masquerade mask.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked nervously.

"I do not have a name!" The masked man hissed and then began to laugh evilly.

"Let me guess…" Chaos took a wild guess at the man's name "Bob?"

"I am your death that is all you need to know" He replied without any emotion except malice.

"I like Bob better" Chaos critiqued.

Whoever he was growled inhuman like and walked away.

**Chaos: O.O someone kidnapped you!**

**Kaito: -_- no shit Sherlock**

**Chaos: Hey! I must point out the obvious for those who do not understand the content of this chapter.**

**Kaito: I think that last sentence was harder to understand than the chapter**

**Chaos: *laughs sheepishly***


	5. Kaito has astral powers?

**Chaos: MEEP! *hides behind Kaito***

**Kaito: what are you doing?**

**Chaos: The anon is gonna kill me!**

**Kaito: whatever… Yami Chaos And Kaito do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

The masked man walked into the room where they were holding Kaito "I'm back" he snickered evilly.

"HI BOB!" Chaos yelled in his ear.

"GOD DAMN YOU SPIRIT!" He boomed back at her.

Chaos crossed her arms "No foul language in front of the little kid" She scolded him.

He growled and walked up to the chained Kaito "Use your powers"

Kaito smirked "yah sure! I'll call my giant dragon out to kick your meanie butt!"

The man growled again. "For the love of god! Stop growling! If you're mad that he's a little kid just turn him back!" Chaos yelled at him exasperated.

"The shadow spell will wear off with time, don't worry" The man hissed "But until then I shall destroy the world"

He unchained Kaito and grabbed him by the arm. He dragged Kaito off and Chaos followed him the whole while screaming on how cliché he is.

-Where Yuma and peoples-

"Hey Akari!" Yuma called nervously.

Akari looked up from her work "What do you want?"

"Have you heard about any Masked men running around?" He asked quickly.

Akari's eyebrows raised "And why do you want to know that?"

Kotori decided to wing it "We have a school report due tomorrow and we need something… so Yuma wanted something interesting"

Akari still looked suspicious but that disappeared when she started telling them about how the Heartland officials couldn't catch this guy. They kept soaking it in until something crashed into their house. When they looked out the window Yuma gasped "I don't believe it!"

-Back To Wherever The Hell Kaito is-

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Kaito yelled at the masked man.

Chaos was still yelling at 'Bob' about him being a cliché.

The masked man had Kaito tied to a mental patient bed and had him strapped in. He also had things on his head like the one's Haruto has and was using them to control Kaito's brain waves. "I don't wanna hurt people!" Kaito whined.

"Well too bad! You have to!" The man laughed manically.

Chaos was quite honestly freaking out. She couldn't do anything to stop the man and Kaito was in pain… WORST DAY EVER!

**Chaos: Please don't kill me anon! *begs***

**Kaito: great… I get tortured again -_-**

**Chaos: well… my fics wouldn't be epic if you weren't**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaos: :'( No one reviewed!**

**Kaito: crybaby**

**Chaos: AND KAITO LIKES BACON!**

**Kaito: For the love of God! Stop posting that everywhere**

**Chaos: BUT IT'S BACON!**

**Kaito: I give up! Yami Chaos And Kaito don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

**Chaos: … bacon…**

"There's a bunch of meteorites attacking the city! I must duel them!" Yuma yelled as he stared out the window with wide eyes.

"Yuma… you can't duel everything you see" Kotori pointed out.

Yuma pouted and crossed his arms "But I can try!" he pointed out.

"Akari… where did these originate from?" Kotori asked Yuma's older sister.

"Already on it" She called from her computer. After a few minutes she announced "It's coming from a tower in the east part of town" she reported and pulled up a picture of it on her computers. Yuma raced over took a good look at it and ran off.

"I have to go save Kaito! See ya later!" He called at his sister "Kotori… stay there!" He then proceeded to yell at his friend.

-Where Kaito is-

"I DAMN YOU AND ALL YOUR DESCENDANTS TO CLICHÉ HELL!" Chaos screeched at 'Bob' after a few more minutes of yelling the spirit sensed Yuma running up to the building. She disappeared and used her shadow magic to appear in front of Yuma.

"Gah!" Yuma cried in surprise when Chaos appeared in front of him "I thought you had to be in close proximity to Kaito in order to be here!" He yelled suspiciously

"Yes… yes I do have to be close to him… he's in the building dumbass!" She yelled at Yuma.

Yuma looked at her strange "Why would Kaito be in there…" he trailed off when something clicked in his mind.

"Someone's forcing him to attack Heartland city!" Chaos finished his thought.

Yuma shook his head in disbelief "I thought only Haruto could do that!"

"It's a REALLY long story… one I really don't have time to tell because MY HOST IS BEING FORCED TO ATTACK HEARTLAND CITY!" Chaos screamed at Yuma.

"Ok… ok… No need to yell!" Yuma tried to calm the spirit down "We'll save Kaito!"

"Good!" Chaos sighed relived.

**Kaito: why do you like short chapters?**

**Chaos: WHY DO YOU LIKE BACON!**

**Kaito: STOP FREAKING ASKING THAT!**


End file.
